monmusuonlinefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Tutorial:如何游戏
Starting In the beginning, a tutorial plays out Ms. Smith informs you about being a host for monster girl home stays. *You will begin with Miia, an SR rarity monster girl. Her stats are slightly lowered in comparison with other SRs, but still higher than HR rarity monster girls. *During the tutorial, you will also receive one of the following monster girls: **Keros, Froze, Youko, Dina **These girls can all be obtained again through the completion of requests. Outings The main portion of the game, which has you go out with up to 5 girls to various places. Along the way, you will get into "fights" with other monster girls, which can net the player even more monster girls in the form of drops. Points The player will earn points during the outing by fighting other monster girls and generally walking around. These points are doubled upon successful completion of an outing. Rewards Rewards are given at the end of the outing, regardless of win or loss, the player will see the screen. Up to 3 rewards are given depending on the amount of points accumulated during the outing. Encounters An encounter/fight with another group of monster girls lasts 3 rounds, from which you are free to "Cheer" them (center bottom button) to have them use skills in an offensive situation, or take reduced damage, in a defensive situation. There is also the option to "skip" the battle entirely, which has no negative effects aside from the player forfeiting his/her ability to "Cheer" any of the girls. Any damage taken during the encounter carries over during the outing. Fight wisely! Formation This menu option will allow the player to manage all current monster girl homestays. There are 4 tabs to choose from. Team Arrangement In this menu, the player can change the formation of a team of up to 5 girls. The leader used in the first team, who sits in the first spot from the top left, will show up on the player's home screen. The player also has the option of changing the team's name. Residents This tab simply shows all current homestays. Synthesis In this tab, the player can fuse other monster girls to a base girl which grants exp, allowing the base girl to level. When fusing girls of the same type, it will grant 1.5x the amount of exp (e.g. 1,000 -> 1,500). Fusing a duplicate girl will allow the base girl's skill to level as well. Special Fusion Girls Meal/Food An integral part of playing the game, forgetting to feed your girls results in slight reduction in stats if they're slightly hungry, elevating to basically negative stats when they're empty and starving. Types of Food There are 3 types of food resources with which to feed your girls: # Meat # Vegetables # Bread The rarity of the girl dictates the amount of food that they eat, with Super Rare (SR) types eating the most, while ranking among the top in stats. Miia is an exception, having stats comparable to a mid to high tier High Rare (HR) type since she is a starter. Acquiring Food Food is obtained through completion of outings, during and after them, finishing requests and are available for purchase in the ruby shop. In the shop, they are available in quantities of 2,500 for 2 rubies. Job/Grocery Shopping The main method of acquiring food, the player must select a team that's not the first one to send out and retrieve food. Like an outing, it takes stamina to do, 20 for all the ones in game so far. When the team is sent out, they are unavailable for any interaction save for calling them back home. The increasing times that girls can be sent out for also increase the amount of food they can come back with. Each girl that goes on an outing multiplies how much of a food they get e.g. 5 girls go for a x36 Meat Job = 180 Meat. The list of available jobs increases every 20 player levels. The previous jobs will remain in the list while the new ones get added on to the end of the list with respect to the time taken. Care Rest/Refresh Requests Shop Gacha